A Frozen Picnic
by Kittys-yay
Summary: Anna takes Elsa out on a picnic, what more do I need to say? [Elsanna fluff] [One shot]


A Frozen Picnic

-Written by: Kittys-yay-

-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-

-GARRUNTEED FLUFF-

-EAEAEAEAAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA-

Elsa sighed and placed the quill back in the ink well. She leaned over on her desk and rubbed her temples. _'I really hate paper work'_ She thought, but her thoughts were cut off as there was a knock at her door. She looked up from her desk and at the door.

"Come in!" Elsa called out. The door opened with a creak and in stepped her sister, Anna. The ginger looked at Elsa and smiled, waving slightly.

"Hello Anna," Elsa smiled at the sight of the ginger. Anna walked over to Elsa's desk.

"Hello Elsa. How are you?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I'm fine... I guess," Elsa replied.

"I guess?" Anna asked, raising a brow curiously.

"I'm just... bored... stressed out...," Elsa told her sister. Anna nodded, understanding her sister's problems.

"Well. How about you take a break?" Anna suggested. Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I can't. This is very im-"

"Oh come on, Elsa, seriously? Who's gonna complain if you take a little break? You're the queen, you could do what ever you want!" Anna said. Elsa frowned.

"But I don't want to do what ever I want," Elsa said.

"Oh come on. You should go and have fun. Seriously, they say stress is bad for you. And I don't want you dying young," Anna said. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh my god-!" Anna exclaimed realizing what she had said.

"I'm sorry! I d-"Elsa cut Anna off by waving her hand.

"It's okay Anna. I know what you meant so it's okay," Elsa said. Anna opened her mouth and then closed it. She smiled.

"So Anna. Besides coming here and telling me stress is bad, was there anything else you wanted?" Elsa asked. Anna paused for a moment, then remembered her reasoning for coming.

"Oh ya! I wanted to invite you to go on a picnic with me! Just me! No Sven, no Kristoff, no Olaf! Just us and we'd be all alone!" Anna said. Elsa paused for a moment.

"A picnic?" Elsa questioned. Anna nodded and smiled warmly.

"But what about my work?" Elsa asked.

"Who cares? It'll be here when you get back, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes...," Elsa replied.

"Then come on! Seriously! When was the last time you enjoyed your self?" Anna asked and grinned. Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she couldn't think of a response.

"See! You can't even remember!" Anna said. Elsa frowned.

"That's nonsense. I have fun all the time, like... just yesterday... I had fun eating chocolate," Elsa lied. Anna was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Really? Really!? Chocolate? Seriously Elsa, you're a horrible liar," Anna said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Elsa frowned and pouted.

"Don't laugh at me...," She mumbled.

"Aw! You're so cute when you pout like that Elsa!" Anna said. Elsa's eyes narrowed at the ginger.

"I am not cute," Elsa said. Anna shook her head.

"Yes you are!" Anna responded. Elsa stood up.

"How dare you say I am cute-" Elsa was cut off as Anna kissed her quickly. When they pulled apart Elsa was to shocked to continue her sentence. Anna smirked and chuckled.

"You were saying?" Anna said. Elsa frowned and blushed brightly. Anna chuckled again.

"So! You're coming with me on this picnic or else! And you don't want to know the _'or else'_ part," Anna said, the last few words said in a dark tone. Elsa sighed.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I go on this picnic?" Elsa questioned.

"Nope! Besides, you could call it an outside lunch," Anna said.

"But I'm not-" Elsa begun to say, but was cut off as her stomach growled. There was silence for a moment before Anna laughed.

"Were you going to say you weren't hungry? 'Cause your stomach thinks otherwise," Anna teased. Elsa blushed again, but this time in embarrassment. Elsa mumbled something under her breath that Anna didn't here.

"What was that?" Anna asked. Elsa glared at Anna.

"I said fine," She grumbled. Anna squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around the blond.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Anna proclaimed. _'It better be...'_ Elsa thought.

"Lets go!" Anna said.

"Wait a second, I h-" Anna took off Elsa's reading glasses and placed them on the desk.

"You have to take your glasses off?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"Well now lets go!" Anna exclaimed and grabbed the blonds hand, then dragged her off.

-EAEAEAEAAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA-

"Here we are!" Anna exclaimed, placing the picnic basket down on the ground. Elsa looked around the little clearing they were in. She nodded and smiled.

"It's nice," Elsa stated. Anna grinned.

"Of course it's nice! If it wasn't I wouldn't have taken you here!" Anna said and wrapped an arm around the blonds neck.

"So! Lets get this picnic started!" Anna said. Anna opened the basket and pulled out a checkered black and white blanket and spread it out on the ground. When it was spread out, Anna sat down and patted beside her. Elsa sat down.

"So, how long have you been planning this?" Elsa asked.

"W-what!? Who said I was planning this, it was Olaf... wasn't it?" Anna asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"Nobody said you were planning this," Elsa replied.

"Oh. Then why would you think I was planning this?" Anna asked.

"Because how else could this be so perfect?" Elsa questioned.

"Are you saying I can't make perfect spontaneous plans?" Anna frowned.

"No I'm not saying that, I'm just questioning how this all fell into place. The food was already ready Anna. That suggests you planned this," Elsa replied. Anna sighed.

"You're right. I have been planning this for a while. About a week or two," Anna smiled. Elsa smiled back.

"So do you like?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded.

"It's very peaceful out here," Elsa said softly. Anna grinned.

"That's the point!" Anna said then opened the wicker basket of food.

"Sandwich m'lady?" Anna held out a triangle shaped piece of bread with lettuce and tomato sticking out.

"Of course! Why thank you lady Anna," Elsa said and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite out of it. Just by tasting it Elsa instantly knew who had made it.

"Anna, you made everything in the basket, didn't you?" Elsa asked. Anna blushed and nodded. _'I hate being a horrible cook... I want to make tasty things like this' _Elsa thought.

"Is it good?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"It's amazing," Elsa said. Anna grinned.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa giggled.

"When have I not liked your cooking Anna?" Elsa questioned and Anna shrugged. The two ate and talked about a bunch of random things, until it came time to eat their dessert. It was chocolate cake.

"Anna... you baked a cake for a picnic?" Elsa looked at Anna in disbelief. Anna chuckled and nodded.

"I wanted this to be really special for you," Anna told her.

"Well... thank you Anna," Elsa smiled.

"Oh! Let me feed you the cake!" Anna said. Elsa shook her head.

"How abo-"

"You're not going to get any with that attitude," Anna said. Elsa paused for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Fine fine," Elsa said. Anna squealed and pulled out a fork. She grabbed a piece and brought the fork over to Elsa. Elsa took the piece of cake and ate it.

"You're so cute when you eat!" Anna giggled.

"I am not!" Elsa replied.

"Are too! Now eat this cake or begone!" Anna joked and had another piece on the fork. Elsa rolled her eyes and ate the piece again.

"You're lucky I love you or I'd have left already," Elsa said.

"Awww! I love you too!" Anna said and kissed Elsa on the lips.

_THE END_

A/N: Here you people go. Have this cute fluff story thingy that's ten times better than my written version. No joke. Ten times better. ENKASNDJAWHAJDH?JAH


End file.
